


Life's Payment

by Passionate_Angel



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cyclonus' POV, Fix-It, I don't wanna give away too much, M/M, MTMTE 47 spoilers, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionate_Angel/pseuds/Passionate_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saved him, that much is certain, but at what cost...wait...who is "him", and why does he know my name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Payment

_"Goodbye, little one."_

There was screaming, it was him, crying out for me.

Dark. So...so dark.

How long has it been dark? Am I one with the AllSpark? Is this what awaits everyone in the end, a bleak, endless plain of nothing?

No. No, I refuse to accept this!

I fight, rising through the empty expanse, looking any sign of reality; no matter how small.

A touch...

I...I can feel something, something on - in? - my right servo. I concentrate on that single sensation, putting every last bit of energy I have into moving my servo. But before I can-

Pain!

Everywhere!

Helm splitting open again and again and again, strikes of agony hammering into my back like acid rain. Hurts, no, shrink back, hurts so much. Tired, ah, I'm...I'm so tired.

The darkness engulfs me once more.

Once I regain my energy, I try again. I don't know how much time has passed, but right now all I want to do is fight the empty end all around me. I don't blindly reach for my frame's nervous system, instead I focus on my other senses. The thing on my servo is back, this time there's also something toughing my arm.

Ah, sound! I-I can hear sound!

"...-s."

"L-...-gate, l-....-est."

G-gate? Why...why does that mean something to me?

Gate...gate...gate...

A giggle, distant, familiar; it makes me feel warm all over.

"Cyclonus, what's that planet called?!"

"Hmm, I believe it's known as Azel."

A-Azel...what...where is that...wait, who...? That voice.

"...he groaned...he's trying...come online..."

My mind says "Little One" when you speak...you cried for me...who are you?

Sound, voices, onlining! I'm...I'm being pulled back!

Light, blinding light fills my vision, sensors come alive and yet I can only muster the strength to gasp from the pain.

"Cyclonus!"

My audials ring from the high pitched cry of...delight?

Where...where am I?

"Easy there, Tailgate," a feminine voice says, "just give him a moment."

My instincts say to fight, I'm in an unknown place and surrounded by possibly hostile beings.

Where...what was my last memory?

Insanity, power, sickness...the Dead Universe! Galvatron! Where is Lord Galvatron and my comrade, Scourge?!

"W-where..." I try to speak, but end up coughing, causing my back to ache.

"Don't worry, you're in the ship's medical bay," a green coloured femme comes into view, "you were pretty shot up, but with a bit of time you'll make a full recovery."

"Sh-shot?" I ignore the throbbing aches and pains in my back as I slowly sit up, taking no heed of the medic's insistent words that I need to rest.

No, I need answers more than rest.

"Where...wh-what ship?"

"...The...the Lost Light," there's that voice again, the one that makes me feel warm.

Something touches my servo and I look down, finding myself starting at a little blue and white Waste Disposal bot. I cringe, pulling my digits out of his grasp.

"Cyclonus?" He whimpers, cerulean optics shining bright behind his visor, "Cyclonus, please, stop fooling around... I-I don't like these kinds of jokes."

He knows my name?

"What's going on?" I growl, turning my helm to look at the femme, "I demand to know where Lord Galvatron is!"

"Woah there buddy," a flashy mech steps around the corner, his finish covered in flame patterns, "the game stops there, we've got enough nut cases on this ship and we're just smart enough to not have that one on board."

"How dare you!" I go to lunge at the disrespectful piece of slag, but a sudden twist of agony shoots up my back and I'm forced to stay on the berth, gripping the edge as my denta clench together.

"Cyclonus, please," the femme says, "I've only managed to properly patch up a few of your wounds, there's still a few more to fix and they only have temporary weldings keeping them closed.

"This worthless, little insect disrespected my superior," I glare at the flame covered mech.

"Okay, wait," the mech holds his servos up and takes a step back, "what do you remember exactly?"

"I...enf," I clutch my helm, running, fear, save him, run away, gunfire, crying; it's all too fuzzy to make out, "Dead...the Dead Universe, that's the last thing I clearly remember. We were on a mission, my comrades, Lord Galvatron and Scourge..."

"There was quite a bit of damage to his memory banks," the medic sighs, "I did what I could, but...I guess I couldn't save everything."

My memory banks were damaged!

"How much memory have I lost?" I whisper.

The minibot touches my servo again, "...About six million years."

Everything spins, six million, six million!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets...this seems like a better ending than what we were given anyway.


End file.
